


No Lies, No Secrets.

by FanFictionerForLife1994



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionerForLife1994/pseuds/FanFictionerForLife1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one moment in time where Wanda Maximoff was angry and showed hatred towards Vision was the moment he kept and secret from her and lied. Vision feels incompetent and wishes to make it up to her. But is their love to late to rebuild?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One-Shot. VisionXWanda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Lies, No Secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ScarletVision story I've done and posted on another site. Link is right here. 
> 
> Link to story: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12039591/1/No-Lies-No-Secrets

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Words never spoken so true for the Scarlet Witch. Real name Wanda Maximoff. She was beyond angry. She had discovered that a secret was kept. Something important from her and it concerned matters close to her. After the events in Sokovia with Ultron, the one thing that Stark created and that resulted in her brother, Pietro's death, after all this time, she discovered that Stark and Vision, her Vision had rescued and saved his body and plan to revive him, the only thing is that it was months ago with nobody giving her information. She overheard this when Agent Hill and Nick Fury were just discovering the matter themselves. Wanda was marching up the stairs of the headquarters and looking for Stark and Vision and confront them. Steve, Natasha Sam, Rhodes and Clint all had eyes on her as she looked at Steve. "Where is Stark?" She demanded which surprised the team from the venom of her voice. "What's going on?" Steve asked. "I'm not playing twenty questions!" "Where the fuck is he?" She said with authority. "Hey! Watch your mouth!" Steve said matching the same tone. "Where!?" Wanda shouted.

 

Meanwhile Tony Stark was speaking with Pepper on the phone but seemed agitated that there was yelling. "Pepper look, I'll call you back." "The witch is having a major mid crisis fit." Tony hanged up his cell and walked into the room where everyone was with a fuming Wanda in his wake. "Okay, what's happening?" Tony asked. "You devil bastard!" "Have you have no boundaries!?" Wanda yelled. "Well I have certain bounds, give or take the type of things we should put them on." Tony replied with his usual sarcasm. "How about hiding away my brother's corpse without telling me!?" Everyone eyes went to Stark and wide they were. Almost glaring at him. Tony only rolled his.

 

"Well, that didn't last long." "Alright, how?" "Who told you?" Tony asked with his arms crossed. "I beg your pardon!?" "You have the nerve, the gull to ask me who told me when I deserved to know what you were going to do with Pietro!?" Wanda said with tears daring to fall. Steve stepped up.

 

Steve Rodgers/Captain America: Tony, you have his body?

 

Tony Stark/Iron Man: Yes. And obviously I was doing something from the goodness of my heart but that's not good enough, huh?

 

Natasha Romanov/Black Widow: Why do you have it?

 

Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: Perhaps to use his body for whatever sick experiments and destructive creations like Ultron!

 

Tony Stark/Iron Man: Once again, as usual you're over exaggerating.

 

Clint Barton/Hawkeye: Hey, if you're using his body for something stupid-

 

Tony Stark/Iron Man (Yelling) Did I say I was?

 

Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO!

 

Wanda then moved her hands and fingers, threating to use her powers to scrap apart Tony's ligaments over the kitchen.

 

Sam Wilson/Falcon: Wanda! Look, come on there ain't no need for that!

 

Wanda/Scarlet Witch: Let go of me!

 

Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow: Calm down!

 

Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: No! Get off! This man brings nothing but lies and deceit everywhere he goes! You have no qualities of class or redemption!

 

Tony Stark/Iron Man:Oh my God! "Scoffs" "Laughs" Who are the hell are you, everyone I ever met!? So when I'm trying to do the right thing, that makes me the bad guy? Because I'm trying to do what's best for you, for you to stop moaning, moping, sulking and crying like God took everything from you?

 

Steve Rodgers/Captain America: That's enough Tony!

 

Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: "Scoffs" Like you know anything about loss? "You get caught up in all of the handouts that this world offers as long as people gravel at your feet with your fancy irrelevant crap you have! And all to feed your ego that is as bad as you! But what are you hiding Stark!? Should we dig into your parents grave and try to bring them back!?

 

Tony Stark/Iron Man: Don't go there!

 

Natasha Romanov/Black Widow: Wanda!

 

Wanda Maximoff/ Should we go and hide that we grabbed them and wanted to make them lab rats or testing corpses for our amusements and pleasures? Oh, who am I kidding, your mother was probably a street whore who brought her way up using her body as a way to your gullible father's money! And you should be in the ground just like them! JUST LIKE THEM!

 

That broke the back and Tony grabbed her throat with both hands trying to choke out. The team rushed and all grabbed Tony trying to stop from killing her and possibly joining Pietro in the afterlife. But Wanda remembered that she's the one who should be angry and she used her powers to blast everyone in different parts of the headquarters. She then used her powers to pick up Stark as her red glow strings aimed for Tony's Arc Reactor, she's close to pulling it out and smashing it but is stopped when Natasha uses her electric bracelets to send a discharge at her only once and Rhodes uses a sonic waving machine to completely stop her as they all hold her back as Tony regained his breath and strength as they all continued to hold Wanda back from tearing Tony apart while Stark manages to get his watch activated and a red and gold iron armor is encased on his hand, walks up and grabs Wanda by the hair ready to deliver a blow to her face, which is stopped by Steve's shield. "Tony, that's enough goddamn it!" Steve yelled. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end her life right now, right here!" Tony screamed. "GO AHEAD!" "TRY AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE WHO'VE TRIED!' Wanda scream with bloodlust. "Enough!" "Shit!" Rhodes demanded as he threw Wanda away from Tony a few feet. "Look!" "We are a team!" "You know there should've been no secrets!" "How are we gonna come together when we're fighting against each other!?" Steve said. "He hid my brother's body from me!!!!" Wanda screamed. "Hey I didn't act on this alone!" "It was Vision's idea to begin with!" Tony retorted.

 

Wanda's eyes as well as the rest of team's eyes were filled with many emotions of shock and it was then that Vision decided to make his presence known to them. They all turned to him as Vision remains unfazed. He's confused despite not showing the emotion on his face. "Is there something amiss, Mr. Stark?" Vision questioned. Tony only motioned his head towards Wanda. "She was close to giving me another cardiac arrest." Tony simply said. Vision looks at Wanda and she looks at him confused yet angry. "Vision, Wanda says Tony had Pietro's body for a while to revive him without her consent." "As a team we need to know." "Is what she said true?" "Did you know about this?" Steve asked as a order. Vision looks at Tony as he mouths "She knows, Vision."

 

Vision then looks at Wanda and the rest of them. Wanda gets out of Rhodes's grip and marches over straight into Vision's being with anger and hatred burning into his mechanical eyes.

 

Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: Vision, is it true?

 

Vision: Wanda-

 

Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: VISION! Don't you bullshit me, IS IT TRUE!?

 

Vision didn't flinch at all but understood her anger was reaching. He feared that this would happen for he was not one to tell lies or keep secrets from anyone, not even her. Vision looked down to her eyes, as she awaits an answer. "Yes..." Vision said softly. Wanda's eyes filled with tears boiling from her rage. Vision had lied to her, betrayed her trust, broken her heart and in her mind, toyed with her love for him. "You abomination..." "I expected this from Stark but from you!?" "How the hell could you do this to me!?" "You promised me no lies, no secrets!" "AND YOU GRAB MY HEART OUT OF MY CHEST!" She said pouring out her seemed infinite rage.

 

Vision: Wanda I only-

 

Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: Shut up! My brother's body you- YOU'RE SICK! YOU'RE EVIL! You and him took him without telling me or confining that within me to hear! He was my brother! WHO ARE YOU TO TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!? I gave you my heart, mind and soul, Vision! I gave you me and my body...and you played with me as the others!

 

Vision: I was wrong...not telling you. Believe me when I tell you that regret has always sidetracked me physically. I thought that I was doing the right thing due to your feelings to have him back beside you.

 

Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: Or was it to ease your own mind!? Was that it!? You were playing me from the beginning ever since Sokovia? To toy with my emotions more? That's a cowards way of playing games, Vision! AND YOU DO THIS TO ME!

 

Vision grabs her arms gently and slowly.

 

Vision: Wanda, please. I could say many things that most humans have spoken before. Never have I intended to betray any of your emotions. Please. Yes I did lie but it was to surprise you when the time was right. For that I'm sorry.

 

Wanda was looking down crying as Vision brought her close to his chest trying to hug her but Wanda was still angry and she shoved Vision away from her.

 

Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: NO! No you are not. Sorry is for the truthful.

 

Vision tries to touch her face but she shoves his hand away.

 

Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: DON'T! "Smack" DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!

 

Everyone was shocked. No one had ever slapped Vision or ever could, but due to her connection with the Mind Stone in Vision's head, they both share similar powers. Vision looked at her, clearly he realized what a mistake he made. She slaps him again four times more and Vision's expression still haven't changed but he was hurt mentally. Wanda stares hard at him. "You're worst than he is." "No better than Stark, no better than Ultron." "You sicken me." "I don't wanna ever, ever see you again." "I hate you." "You're no vision...."you're a heartless bin of bolts." "Nothing." "We are through." Wanda spewed. Vision stared at her sadly looking in her eyes and then down the floor as the others couldn't believe what they were hearing.

 

"You will never speak to me again." "You understand?" Wanda said. "Wanda- Vision was interrupted again by one more slap to the face. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" "Don't call my name or by any other." "IS. THAT. CLEAR?" Wanda said seething from the mouth. Vision looked around again in confusion, not believing what was happening to him. "Yes.." Was all Vision said quietly. Wanda looked to leave but Vision grabbed her arm and she snatched away from him again, she once more threatened to use her powers on him but to her it wasn't worth it because he wasn't worth it or anything anymore. "I would spit in your face, but even you wouldn't feel it." "You feel nothing because you are...nothing." Wanda said before finally walking away into her room, slamming the door and things around from the sound of her powers. Vision's face again didn't change but deep down to his very unique guilted core, he was confused, sad, stricken. He blinked too much and looked around the mess that was made and his fellow Avengers, even they felt helpless looking the humanoid, pity for what they considered his and Wanda's first fight atleast one-sided and Vision got embarrassed for what he was trying to do the right thing on behalf the woman he loved who now hated him. Vision looked to them again but saved Tony for last but not with hate or sadness. "Mr.- Tony...I feel I need a moment to myself at this time outside." Vision said lowly. Stark looked like he was the heel of it all and said nothing. "Go ahead, Vision." Steve said. Vision took a moment to collect himself and afterwards he walked to the walls to go through before Tony spoke up. "Vision, I'm sorry." "Truly I am." Tony said sincerely. Vision looks to Stark..."So am I...truly." Vision's last reply was before walking through the wall and started hovering, perhaps wanting to fly. Before he does, he hovers to Wanda's window, looks inside and sees her crying her eyes out, sitting in a fettle positing while red is all around her and the room with much of the stuff in the room destroyed, even pictures of her and and Vision together. Her tears brought her black eye makeup to her face.

 

 

Vision felt truly incompetent. He was the cause of this and it cost him everything. Wanda's love, trust, the team and even more so...his own happiness. The sky was setting to grey and darken but Vision still went ahead and started to fly, wherever he may hide and give Wanda space and time.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Vision was all alone and he found comfort on a random rooftop. He really messed things up for himself and he was supposed to be perfect and with common sense. How he wished he could've told her right away with what he wanted to do for her. He tried of thinking of many ways he can make it up to her but nothing came in his head which was a surprise but Vision never did fully understand anything still. The sound of thunder and rain started coming about from the heavens, while Vision wasn't effected by the pouring weather, he got a sense that soon lighting would be forthcoming. Vision didn't move for a while until he then decided to fly up to the now roaring sky, as he came up from underneath the clouds, he caught the site of lighting that flashed but still didn't flinch an inch. Vision thought of the words that Wanda spoke of him as nothing. There was no question behind it, the humanoid was contemplating for the first time in his life...suicide. A thought or feeling of that depression he believed would've never felt ever, but with what Wanda, the only love of his life said to him and wished him away for holding away secrets from her, he figured that this would be the only reasonable option. As the roaring got louder and the lighting became brighter, Vision stayed still, anticipating the bolts to strike him down. As than in a quick flash, a large bolt of lighting struck Vision right unto his head where the Mind Stone weighed within him and his eyes flash wide and as if like a computer, Vision's mind and body shut down faster than a neon light. As Vision takes a long fall, he recalls the moments when he was created, moments saving the world from peril, the connections with the team and especially...the love and magic he shared with Wanda, his muse, his queen, his reason to live but now that reason was gone from him, he had betrayed her trust and heart and he in his own mind wanted to pay the price for it.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Back at the headquarters, Wanda was in a ball on her bed, with dried tears on her face. She calmed herself when Vision left hours ago. She had to get her head straight and think why. A very good question, why didn't Vision tell her this and keep it a secret with the likes of Tony Stark of all people? But she passed the thought aside and just looked outside to see the rain. She can hear the team cleaning the living/dining room of the headquarters while Tony already left because there would've been another fight if he hadn't. Wanda looks at her phone and plays a song only for her ears to hear to, in her thoughts, get over Vision as she ended their relationship out in anger. She had never been angry at Vision before nor had ever yelled or scolded him and she saw in his eyes that he was sincere and remorseful but in her rage she didn't pay attention to it. And never had she slapped anyone except when she did it to her brother for having dull moments and little jokes. Wanda listened to the lyrics of the song that through her ears.

 

 

Woman: Over, I'm so over you The way that you look in a three-piece suit Over, I'm so over you The way that you held me when nobody else would. Maybe if I tell myself enough Maybe if I do I'll get over you Maybe if I tell myself enough Maybe if I do I'll get all over you, you All over you, you.

 

Man: Over, I'm so over you The way that you laugh at everything that I do. Over, I'm so over you, the way that you said that you'd always be true. Both: And maybe if I tell myself enough Maybe if I do I'll get over you Maybe if I tell myself enough Maybe if I do I'll get all over you, you, you Over you, you, over you.

 

She then kept hearing the words close to the end of the song that said "I'm Falling Around You." Its as if that's what Vision was doing in her mind, trying to forgive him and she wanted to. She wanted to believe him, embrace him, caress and kiss him again, but could she ever trust him again? Could she allow Vision to be back into her life after keeping her brother's corpse? She could understand him wanting to fulfill her hopes of being reunited with Pietro and become apart of the team, but why keep it locked up for all this time? She then heard again more lyrics that again were "Maybe If I Tell Myself Enough, Maybe If I Do." "I'll Get All Over You." But even with that, Wanda knew better that she wouldn't.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Morning came the next day. Wanda woke up with the sun in her face shining. Getting up to prep herself before breakfast she suddenly heard Steve come to her door. "Wanda!" He said urgently making Wanda jump and gasp. "Damn it Steve!" "What?" She demanded. "Its Vision!" "We found him outside unconscious!" "He's in critical condition!" "Let's go!" Steve said as he left. Wanda eyes flashed up in shock and she covered her mouth. Something had happened to Vision and with that she ran out her room and in a rush wanting to find out what happened. Moments later when they arrived to the location thanks to F.R.I.D.A.Y. alerting Tony and notifying the rest of the team, they find Vision motionless and the stone in his mind severely damaged, almost broken. Many civilians were bunched up trying to get a look at Vision's state. Steve, Sam, Rhodes and Tony were all carrying Vision as they later make it back to headquarters already to operate and revive Vision and get things back to normal. Wanda couldn't help but stare in horror at Vision's form of unconsciousness. She walked over to him and touched him but nothing, living or moving, not even to make her skin crawl but a comfortable crawl. Tony and Steve were looking at the scene as they both tried advising her to let them work on him but no avail. Wanda looked down at Vision's face, grasping it with both hands caressing his right cheek. "Vision?" She spoke hoping to get an answer out of him. "Vision its me, okay?" "Its Wanda." she spoke more trying to reassure herself that Vision would move to the sound of her voice. She tried even further by trying to read his mind but there no movement, no spark, no rush just...darkness. "Vizh?" "Wake up!" "Come on Vizh, wake up!" She said over and over to him as she tried the mind process over and over. When she started panicking while do so which was rising her level of powers, Rhodes and Sam grabbed a hold of her and got her out the lab but not before she was screaming and crying out to Vision, saying to wake up and how sorry she was and how wrong she was with Sam and Rhodes still holding onto her while she mourns for her friend and lover. She had failed Vision liked she failed her brother and now both were being ripped from her life. She wishes now she could take back everything she said wrongful about him for all he wanted was to make her happy and she had that happiness taken from her due to her own frustrations and anger towards the one man that didn't deserve it. As she cries, her powers surround her, growing from the constant emotion she unleashed from her empty heart. She wanted to go back and lift Vision high and take his pain away...the pain she cost towards Vision. The pain she'd should be suffering with in her mind and soul.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

 

Three Weeks Later

 

 

Time passed very slowly and poorly for Wanda. She stayed in her room for what seemed like an eternity. Her meals had to be brought into her room, she rarely trained and she also rarely spoke to any of the other Avengers now. All she could thin about was her Vision, the one she believes that she sent away and now that has caused harm upon him because of things she said that she wishes to repent, to resent. She wanted Vision beside her, to hear his voice and for her to go to for many things when it came to affection and love. She also wanted her brother back too which she wished she would've never got angry at Vision for in the first place. She kept reliving more memories of her and Vision when she hears her door open and it's Tony Stark. Her faces frowns and turns sour but doesn't say or do anything for she felt she had done enough damage the weeks before. Tony not surprised she would give him that look doesn't say anything until he sits down near her.

 

Tony Stark/Iron Man: You're brother's fine.

 

Wanda turns in his direction, her expression changed to almost a smile.

 

Tony Stark/Iron Man: Took a while but, managed to get half of Vision's unlimited life source into him. Pietro should wake up in a few hours now.

 

Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: Life source?

 

Tony Stark/Iron Man: In retrospect, his powers is able to heal others like it heals himself. You said that I don't know what loss is, you're wrong. I deal with it every day, even with people I rarely know but know their innocent and meant something to their families. I live now to protect people I put in danger because of my mistakes that I own up to. You don't think I feel an ounce of regret? Don't think I'm not in pain too? I haven't been able to find out who murdered my parents so for many obvious reasons even in the public I choose this life that I live because I'm not looking to be bitter about because life's too short to be pissed all the time and that's why I present myself with who I am. I do take responsibility. Because even though they're not here with me it makes me want to protect people more even if I did make past mistakes from my sins. I'm a living proof of neutrality. A monster in my own image.

 

Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: How do you live with that? The Jericho? Ultron? You own up to them but never say it in the public eye because of your own conscience?

 

Tony Stark/Iron Man: It's worked out for me this far. I don't expect you to give me any warm pleasantries at all because of my last name and of course I don't blame you. Just don't think of me as the bad guy when we deal the actual bad ones.

 

With that, Tony left Wanda alone in her thoughts.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

 

Later that night, Stark and Rogers led Wanda to the lab where she saw in front of her, in person, her brother Pietro alive and well. She became consumed in happiness and joy she slowly walked to him. "Pietro!?" She silently screamed. Pietro looked at Wanda with confusion, trying to remember who was in front of him for his vision was blurry until it finally came back and saw his baby sister with tears falling but smiling. "Wanda?" "How am I-...How?" Pietro asked himself. Wanda explained everything to him as he met the whole team again and gave their complements having him back. Pietro hugged his sister and she gladly returned it never letting go of her brother. After a while, they have a conversation with her telling him more of what happened and Pietro was trying to process it all, mortified that we was kept for months not being buried but within a frozen chamber, happy to be alive and well beside his sister and sad to hear that the reason why this happened was because she was angry at the one person that made her world even more complete. "So, you and Vision." He said. It wasn't a question, but a statement. "Even though I have you back, if I lose Vizh, I'll truly die again." "I didn't mean to say all those things, I was just..." "I want him back to me, to hold me and make me his reason for still believing in love." Wanda sad with upmost sadness. Pietro rubbed her back in comfort, he'd admitted that we wasn't crazy about Vision when they first met and didn't imagine the idea of his sister being romantically involved with one another, but saw in her red hurtful eyes that she loved him and still does. He realizes that with Vision around that she had happiness, something they both were robbed of as children and he didn't want to take it away from her. It was at this moment that he would support her relationship with the humanoid...of course he would have to wait for Vision to eventually wake up. They hugged once more. "You'll make it up." "We will make it right." Pietro said giving a smile to her making her slightly smile. Pietro decided to sleep with Wanda in her room on the floor until things truly get back to normal.

 

 

Six Days Later

 

 

Days passed. The Avengers with Pietro now part of the team had to deal with gang kingpins named "The Underground Order" who dealt with human trafficking and slavery from a few parts of the world was now diminished to the one part the heroes were dealing with in Colorado. They were also specialized in gaining access to military weapons, for they were smart and knew to be prepared, especially for the Avengers. Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Falcon, War Machine, Wanda and Pietro were all there with Vision still in critical condition. Only a miracle would help Vision now. They were tearing through the many goons of the criminals with a few setbacks but were prevailing nonetheless, but they had to hurry for the place was triggered with heavy explosions to create a massive nuclear blast that'll kill all in the way, at the expense of the many hostages that were being held. The main three leaders were left and managed to gain Tony's suits as equalizers. Surprisingly they held their own against the heroes but they too didn't plan on giving up easily. Took them down with lot of effort but they of course were stubborn criminals and kept coming even with the suits being slowly but surely destroyed. Two were killed leaving only one with Captain bashing him with his shield, and then Thor and Tony blasted him together making the suit melt and half of the leader's flesh burn and boil, falling over believing to be dead. All the Avengers had to do now was to get the hostages out before the place explodes and crumbles. Pietro was managing to get them out along with Wanda and the team thinking another job well done that was until something mechanical grabbed Wanda and threw her across the room. Pietro saw this after successfully getting all of the hostages and ran to help her, Stark, Thor, Rhodes and Cap too while Clint and Natasha got the hostages out. They all saw that the leader was still alive and unfortunately was now inside another version of Tony's Hulk Buster without the colors of course.

 

Tony Stark/Iron Man: Oh come on! Is there anyone that doesn't have access to all of my inventions?!

 

James Rhodes/War Machine: This is getting ridiculous.

 

Thor: Another obstacle we shall strike down!

 

Pietro/Quick Silver: Cap, any plans?

 

Steve Rogers/Captain America: Yeah...Seek to destroy.

 

Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: My kind of plan.

 

Tony Stark/Iron Man: ...Together.

 

At once they all attacked the last leader trying to find weak spots on the buster. "Pietro, think you can take him?" Wanda asked. "Likewise question." "Be careful." Pietro said. "You too...and also...don't get shot again." Wanda said. Pietro smirks. "Don't worry, I'll walk it off." he said that made her return the smirk. Taking some time to wore the leader down but he was not budging and managed to get some best of them. They were tired but they keep fighting before ever thinking of giving up the fight. Wanda was left standing trying to best the evil leader but was also knocked down with scars of battle as they all beared. Back up from outside were Clint, Natasha and Nick Fury as they fired bullets from the Quinjet and Helicarrier both being fired to stall the giant machine. This gave time for Wanda to still fight back with her powers and even Clint was firing arrows from the Quinjet to give more stall time. However she was knocked back again and the madman was going to shoot her with multiple rounds of ammunition, Pietro looked over to see his sister was about to be shot, panic in his eyes and realized he must save her but risk once more getting shot again and once again give his life to save hers.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

 

Wanda looked up to see in plain sight that she was going to be shot to death and she see's Pietro running towards her and she panics shaking her head as if she's telling him to stop. Wanda closed her eyes. To her this was it, she was going to take her brother's place in death, the way it should've been the first time. As long as her brother lived that's all that mattered to her and she would gladly accept it. Pietro still running was close to her as he heard the rounds go off, ready to die a second time for his sister's protection. As the rounds go off, Pietro makes it in front of Wanda and his eyes wide with shock and he gasps. Wanda opens her eyes to see Pietro had shielded her from the bullets. She was shocked again and tears threaten to fall, she was gonna lose her brother once again, but she looked at his shirt and herself...no bullet marks. Pietro notices this as well and is relived and confused. It was until he saw Wanda move her shocked eyes to a figure in front of her and Pietro that he turns around, even the rest of the team takes notice as well leaving the leader confused. In front of them who blocked the many rounds of bullets and crushed them was none other than Vision. With one hand, Vision threw the buster over his head into the wall. Pietro helped Wanda to her feet to see a full glimpse of Vision, alive, breathing, moving and protecting her from certain death. Her eyes filled with shock, joy, sadness and confusion as Vision looks over to her, his eyes alive and functional. Wanda walks over while Vision hovers close to her as they look into each other's eyes.

 

 

Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: Vision...

 

Vision: I'm sorry, Wanda. Truly I am.

 

Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: I'm the one who should be sorry.

 

Vision caresses her face as she closes her eyes. She then touches his hand, his touch reminding her of the deep care they share and kisses it. Behind Vision, the last leader was starting to come to.

 

Pietro/Quick Silver: Hey, love later, him now!

 

Vision turns and sees him staggering to stand up with the machine damaged. Vision turns to Stark, Thor, Rhodes and Wanda nodding to them, they return it. Wanda creates a ball to hold the leader from moving while Vision, Thor, Rhodes and Tony all used energy blasts to truly damage the suit and the man inside as he starts to be burned and couching up blood, almost unconscious. Vision looks over to the nuclear bomb and it's almost out of time. Vision grabs it and phases the bomb into the buster suit with the leader.

 

Vision: Thor, I require a major tornado!

 

Thor obliges and makes a massive one by whirling Mjolnir hard, swings it around his head and flies in the air, getting the leader caught inside.

 

Vision: Wanda, how strong can you throw?

 

Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: Very.

 

Visions advices her his hand and she takes it. Vision leads her inside the tornado hand in hand, a quick glance at one another and together they use their powers combining with the power of the mind stone. Wanda and Vision both use all of their power to blast the now bomb possessing leader into the air going orbit into space, but he stops in mid orbit. Vision realizes this and thinks of only one thing to do before looking to Wanda again and she stares back. "You are my honor, Wanda." says Vision as he grabs and kisses her deeply which caught her off guard. Before she has a chance to return it, Vision flies hard in the air, grabbing the buster suit taking it into orbit. Wanda watches in sheer panic but with hope, praying Vision makes it. As Vision is going in orbit, he's close to space. When he makes it, he blasts the suit from the power of the mind stone with an even greater force sending to surprising feats of heights. He keeps the blast going until finally the bomb explodes, killing what's left of the leader and thus destroying the buster suit. The explosion was so big that it created waves in space thus hitting Vision sending him falling back to earth. The rest of the team sees Vision falling and panics.

 

Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: Vision!

 

Steve Rogers/Captain America: Guys! Thor!

 

Thor: He's not stopping!

 

Tony Stark/Iron Man: Vision, come on you son of a bitch! Fight it!

 

As Vision is still falling, he opens his eyes but is still very stunned from the wave he felt from the explosion and as he's close to hitting the earth's ground, Wanda runs quickly and uses all her willpower to stop his fall and she thankfully did, stopping his collision. Vision opens his eyes once more to see he stopped. He looks over to Wanda and she lets him down on the ground as she is by his side on her knees.

 

Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: Vision! Vision! Vizh!

 

Vision: It's alright Wanda. I'm fine. I'm alive.

 

Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: Oh, Vision. I'm sorry for all that I said. I'm terribly sorry!

 

Vision: We both have done things we regret. My only regret was not telling you-

 

Wanda didn't let him finish as she smashed her lips to his, feeling that spark that they always enjoyed from it. She deepens the kiss as her tongue finds his and she caresses his cheek. She ends the kiss to look into his eyes she thought were beautiful. "I'm sorry." "I love you." Wanda said still caressing his face. "I love you too." He said in return as Wanda lays her forehead with his and their eyes closed. "Isn't that sweet, guys?" "I think I'm gonna cry." Tony said ruining the moment between them but they all laughed. Wanda helps Vision up off the ground and hugs him coming to his chest and Vision embraces her. "Hey there." Pietro said. "Mr. Maximoff." "It is gracious to see you alive." Vision said with sincerity. "Thanks." "And be good to my sister, no?" Pietro said smirking. "That I can promise my good sir." Vision said.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Few days later, The Avengers celebrated alongside Fury and Hill. All were there and Pietro made a great new edition to the team. Wanda was happy to have her brother back along with her love, Vision. The lovers were alone in her room.

 

Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: This has to be the greatest day of my life. I'm thankful. Vizh, I was an idiot to hate you. I'll never say that kind of trash ever again.

 

 

Vision: It was my fault to begin with not coming to you. I was...incompetent.

 

 

Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: You're not incompetent, Vizh. You're a wonderful person. It was never your intention to hurt me. I know that now.

 

 

Vision: Never shall we hurt each other again. 

 

 

Wanda/Scarlet Witch: Always be true. No lies.

 

 

Vision: No secrets. 

 

And with that, they came close to each other as Vision grabs her waist while Wanda wraps her arms his neck as he flies and they circle around staring in their beloved eyes and kiss deeply, exploring their minds and being in each other's love and bliss. They can trust their bond once again.


End file.
